Youkai Shinigami
by silver 'Ashes.Butterfly
Summary: Momo died, 1500 years later she enters a Youkai academy as a shinigami. Things changed in soul society since then and an icey wall has been built around a certain captain, but could this one mission to the youkai school change it when certain face appear?


**Warning this story is meant to be a crossover of ' Rosario Vampire and Bleach ' - reason because ... ( unknown to be honest ) So does that don't know the manga... Summary of Rosario Vampire- a human gets into an all youkai (monsters) school and has to keep it a secret but 5 girls are fighting for his heart. :) hope you enjoy!**

witch ran as fast as she could to get away from some guys who have shown their true form , lizard men.

" ahH! , get away from me!" the small girl said as she was useless without her wand.

" what's wrong Yukari?" their leader said taking a step forward " helpless without your little wand?" he asked about to attack.

" Snap Tobiume!"

Flaming fire balls landed on top of the lizard men as they ran away from the little witch. Yukari looked around to only stop at a petite girl in the academy uniform with an sword glowing pink.

" wow" she said as she approached the girl, her long petite hair matching her chocolate brown eyes and little petite figure made Yukari want to hug her, which she did.

" um , I can't breath…" she said as she pushed the girl away from her leaving space for air " are you okay?" she asked worried.

Yukari nodded " my name's Yukari Sendou " she said shyly " what's your's?" she asked quietly.

" oh me… um.." the girl struggled a little before saying " my name's Momo Hinamori" she stammered.

" are you new?" Yukari asked , Momo nodded her head with a grin, her grin was just priceless " follow me!" she said dragging Momo with her.

By next week , Momo became a new classmate to Yukari and made friends with Moka a super vampire , Kurumu the succubus , Gin the perverted werewolf , Yukari the witch , Ruby another witch, Mizore a ice maiden and Tsukune a human ( secret… Moka knows). She was also in newspaper club. Everything played out right until now. She still didn't know what she was and gladly didn't need to.

Tsukune looked at the dark pink haired girl in front of him.

" moka?" he asked glancing at her magazine.

" oh um Tsukune!" she struggled to say before their sensei entered the room.

" attention!" she announced with some papers in her hand " we have new transfers!" she said as seven students entered the room.

" welcome" she said as she waved her hand all around the place the pointer for sure was going to fly.

" I'm Rangiku Matsumoto " a strawberry blonde said as she stepped forward, Kurumu was glaring deadly at her as the other males in the class whistled at her only to receive a glare from the succubus only to be under her spell once more.

" I'm Ichigo Kurosaki " he said proudly glad that he wasn't the only one with a weird hair colour. The girls stared at him, his uniform wasn't worn properly , none of them was wearing it right.

" Hello there , I'm Rukia Kuchiki" another petite girl stepped forward as her violet eyes glowed. The guys again glared hard only to be glanced at by kurumu and placed under her slave spell.

" Yo! I'm Renji Abarai" a male with red hair tied into a pony tail introduced as Kurumu and Moka thought he reminded them of someone , oh yes … Gin.

" I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya " a white haired male said as he was short ,but taller than Yukari but at least the same height of Momo. Kurumu felt like laughing madly about his height.

" Hi .. I'm Ikkaku Maderame, now who wants to fight me?" he asked clutching his wooden sword. Most of the males grinned widely as they wanted a good challenge.

" Good day , I'm Yumichika Ayasesawa " a gay looking male said bowing down , this made the girls laugh and giggle while blushing.

" okay!, take any seat you want!" their cat sensei said as she pointed out free seats behind the class " since you're all can't sign up for clubs , you'll be in mine!" she said happily as she started class.

* * *

Yukari sat happily talking to momo who sat next to her. The door slammed open as the sensei walked in with three new students.

" Good day class " he greeted as he pointed out new students " introduce yourselves" he demanded.

" I'm Uryuu Ishida " a tall male with glasses said as he walked up and greeted the sensei.

" Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue!" a bubbly orange haired girl said as she waved , the guys felt like attacking her but where stopped when a tanned guy walked up and said " I'm Sado Yasotora" he said before becoming silent once more.

" thank you.. Since you were late for clubs it seems you have to join the newspaper club" he said before taking a deep breath.

Yukari noticed that Uryuu boy was glaring hard at Momo ever since he entered the class room, he was whispering to the others who changed their glaze to look at Momo as well.

" you may take a seat behind the class" their teacher said before beginning the next lesson.

Moka , Tsukune and Kurumu walked out of the classroom to meet up with Yukari and Momo.

" isn't it weird to have transfers in the middle of the year?" Kurumu asked as they were eyed by many guys.

" is it because that rangiku girl is being eyed by guys as well?" the vampire asked while sweat dropping.

" no , at least Tsukune isn't interested in her" she said hugging him tightly

" let him go!"

" make me!"

The new students walked passed them and headed to the canteen to meet up with friends of their own.

" will you look at that, a perfect love triangle " renji joked as they watched Moka and Kurumu fight over Tsukune.

" this a Youkai academy right?" Ichigo asked while scratching his orange hair.

" yep" rangiku replied busy watching the fight " I wonder who will get him?" she asked before a small girl pounced into the fight.

" he's mine!" the small girl screamed waving a pink wand.

" to be more exact it's a love hexagon .." laughed a familiar voice behind them, the shinigamis didn't dare turn around to look until Uryuu passed them and said " its nice to meet you miss Momo Hinamori" he said as the young captain turned around to meet his eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"momo…" he whispered under his breath.

**Like i explained before , this is meant to be a crossover but since i couldn't file this under ' hitsuhina' so i decided to put it as bleach :)**

**Review!**


End file.
